This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2002-68759 filed on 7 Nov. 2002 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital video recorder and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a digital video recorder which processes digital video data continuously input in the unit of a frame and stores the data on a video storing portion, for example, a hard disk, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital video is usually compressed before it is stored in a video storing portion. JPEG (joint photographic coding expert group), MPEG (moving picture expert group), wavelet conversion, and fractal conversion are typical video compression methods. However, these compression methods have a number of problems including the following.
The JPEG and wavelet conversion compression methods are used only for a single frame or a still image, not for a collection of images continuously input in frame units, i.e., a motion picture. Under the JPEG compression method the quality of a restored image deteriorates at a high compression rate. When the MPEG compression method only is used, an excessive encoding time is needed. When the fractal conversion compression method only is used, although the compression time is shortened, a restored image may appear blurred and mashed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,152 discloses an example of a typical digital video recorder. Typical digital video recorders have lacked the capability of performing the management of adaptively storing and deleting a motion picture according to the storage capacity of a video storing portion.